


Jungkook Realizes

by ToasterTacoWriter



Category: Beyond the scene, bangtan sonyeondan, bts
Genre: A few curse words/ cussing, AU, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterTacoWriter/pseuds/ToasterTacoWriter
Summary: He notices and, slowly, everything just falls into place.





	Jungkook Realizes

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic!
> 
> I actually wrote a long story in 2017 but scrapped it. This story is from a part of that old tale of mine. 
> 
> Since I couldn't decide what BTS era for the setting, I classified this as an au. 
> 
> *Reminder: There's a few curse words in here*

Jungkook first realizes something when he wakes up mere centimeters away from soft lashes and pale skin. It was like electricity buzzing static through his heart feeling Yoongi's breath on his lips. Suddenly, Jungkook found that strange warmth inside his gut trying to push him closer, wondering how his hyung's lips would feel against his own. But Yoongi's alarm goes off, loud beats bringing Jungkook back to reality. He internally panics, instinctively shutting his eyes, pretending to sleep, hand clutching his shirt..

Later that day, the maknae denies any sort of 'feelings' towards his hyung. He comes to the conclusion that it was all just a result of his half-woken state. Jungkook laughs to himself, stuffing his mouth with a handful of popcorn while, somehow, defeating his opponents on overwatch. His brain, however, chooses to ignore the butterflies in his stomach when Yoongi lazily passes by casually pulling a white tshirt over his slim frame.

The second time he feels that odd feeling, Jungkook is at the gym. Dark brown hair matted against his forehead, he grips the steel bars and lifts himself up for the thirtieth count. There's a low whistle that startles him out of the next pull up. He jumps down, ready to berate Jin-

"That's our golden maknae! We raised you so well, didn't we Yoongi-ah!!"

"Wow, I can only do a few of those. Jungkookie never ceases to impress me."

Jungkook shrugs and stretches his arms above his head. He chances a glance at Yoongi who, disappointingly, was too distracted by Seokjin's antics. Currently the eldest hyung was busying himself under the metal bars, signaling Yoongi to come closer.

"The technique is simple really."  
"What're you talking about hyung? And why are you kneeling under there?"  
"Step on these strong shoulders of mine, Min Yoongi, and you could do a hundred-no- a thousand more pull-ups than Jungkookie!"

Yoongi groans as Jin guffaws at his own joke and, despite how absurd it all was, Jungkook couldn't stop himself from laughing too,

"That was stupid, Jin-hyung. You've forgotten your age again huh?"

Before Jin could snap at him, the maknae found himself grabbing Yoongi's hand and heading straight into the locker room. Closing the door, Jungkook's wide eyes peer through the glass: Jin is right at their tail, banging at the door and rattling the doorknob.  
He sticks his tongue out; staring long enough until Jin laughs it off and skips back to the treadmills. Jungkook is slightly out of breath when he leans against the metal frame and slides down, forgetting the fact that his left hand was currently intertwined with his much smaller hyung.

"Jeon Jungkook!!"

Yoongi yelps as he falls on top of the taller maknae. Jungkook winces as he lifts himself up on his elbows, mumbling an apology before sputtering incoherent words when his wide eyes finally focus on the heap of Yoongi on his lap. His hyung unknowingly grabs his thigh to lift himself up, cheeks red, muttering a few curses out of his pouting lips and Jungkook almost faints at the sight.

 

Weeks later, after quelling the strangest thoughts about Yoongi (by focusing solely on their comeback) the maknae decides to spend time with him by strolling around a local park. Anything to make things normal again. So this is how Jungkook finds himself walking side-by-side with the second eldest of the group, watching the autumn leaves floating all around them.

"I bet you Namjoon would be doing that face he does-"  
Yoongi drawls, an undertone of amusement lacing his smooth voice. 

"What face?"  
The maknae asks, trying to grab a pretty red leaf from the air. 

"You know, when he gets all philosophical and shit."

Jungkook's face turns at the exact moment when Yoongi widens his eyes and parts his lips, looking bewildered and....

adorable?

Then he laughs with his gummy smile and the red leaves swirl around him like that one kdrama Taehyung and Jimin forced Jungkook into binge watching years ago. Slowly, the maknae's eyes wander all over him: at his ripped jeans, his black leather jacket, his jawline and those damn lips-

"Oh fuck."

"What?"

"I-uhh- err-"

"You okay Jungkookie?"

He could literally feel his heart explode when Yoongi's cold hand touches his cheek- and that's when it all clicked. Jungkook looks straight into his eyes and the words slip:

"Yoongi-hyung, I like you."

His hyung's eyebrows furrow, but the hand on Jungkook's cheek stills. Jungkook could hear his own pulse beat even faster as he gently places his hand against the side of Yoongi's face, thumb tracing the outline of his lips.

"Like this."

His cold hand feels warmer than earlier and the blush quietly rising on his face must mirror his own. Yoongi's lips quiver and before he could protest, Jungkook leans in. His hyung squeaks, his pale hand gripping the fabric of Jungkook's black hoodie, while the maknae slowly presses their bodies closer together. Their noses touch as Jungkook pulls away and he can't stop the huge grin on his face when Yoongi scrunches up his nose and hugs him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story!
> 
> Please comment your thoughts and don't hesitate to point out what I could improve or change with my writing :))
> 
> Til next time beautiful readers!


End file.
